


In The Long Run

by wolf1Ez



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf1Ez/pseuds/wolf1Ez
Summary: Lena's just having a swell time watching her girlfriend prepare for college and leave her for 4 years. But Amelie reassures her surely, that it's not gonna go down like that.





	In The Long Run

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously need to make a sort of collection for the one shots lmaoo
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one, comments and kudos are always appreciated!

Lena, unable to use her hands, kicked down the door to her girlfriend’s bedroom door. Amelie stood suddenly from her desk, holding a pair of scissors at the intruder, who so rudely waltzed into her room, only to see a tuft of dark brown locks behind a pile of papers and pens and cardboard boxes. 

 

“ _ Merde _ , Lena!” Amelie growled and sat back down on her desk, immediately returning to whatever she was working on. The ecstatic brunette threw the supplies onto the floor, the pens and markers falling with a soft clatter as papers flew everywhere.

 

“C’mon love! Let’s write up some letters.” Lena grinned, taking a seat on the floor of the room and patiently waiting for her girlfriend to join her.

 

“I’m busy.” the french teen argued. Lena stood to look over her shoulder with the same vigor as she came in.

 

On the screen of the laptop, lines and lines of words strung together into a very important looking essay. The brunette’s confident posture faltered slightly at the thought of what it most likely was: a college application. Amelie would be graduating this year, but Lena, a junior, still had one more year to go. At a distance, Lena was proud and it seemed that the possibility of never seeing Amelie post-graduation didn’t bother her as much as it should. Admittedly, there was no one more proud of Amelie than Lena; why wouldn't she, Amelie would graduate with a solid 4.0 and have several scholarships securely under her belt to schools all over the country. But despite this, Lena almost couldn’t fathom the idea of never seeing her girlfriend for even a week.

 

Amelie noticed the sudden heavy silence thrusted upon her shoulders and she turned to face Lena. The usually exuberant brit was now facing the hardwood floor with scrunched brows and her lips tightly pursed. She sighed and stood slowly, taking the brunette into her arms. When she didn’t feel arms wrap around her waist, she pressed a kiss between locks of unruly brown hair. 

 

“I don’t want you to leave.” Lena said softly, fully-knowing that she’d be met with a scowl or golden eyes rolling at her idiocy or maybe she'll get both. Maybe a flick to the forehead for interrupting something so important, as well. But Amelie only embraced her tighter, and pressed their foreheads together. 

 

“I know this is important to you, and I know you’re gonna do something really amazing one day, but…” Lena realized how selfish she sounded, like some puppy that would whine and bark and whimper helplessly when left alone. Endearing but annoyingly clingy.

 

“What’d you bring in?” Amelie said softly, glancing at the mess on the floor, changing the subject and poking her foot at the cardstock. Lena perked slightly in her arms, and she stooped to the floor with a slightly improved mood. 

 

“Oh! I almost forgot! I remember reading this thing where you make a sort of letter to your older self.” she explained. “You ask yourself stuff like ‘Am I happy?’ or ‘Did I make my first million yet?’ or ‘Do I still have my smokin’ hot girlfriend?’”

 

Amelie rolled her eyes and sat next to her girlfriend. Lena dropped papers and a piece of cardstock along with half the markers into her lap. The brunette then began to scribble down whatever she wanted to say to her future self, comprehensible or not, whilst Amelie was a little more thoughtful and pondered what sort of things she’d want to ask herself in five years. She nearly groaned, it was like writing up another college application. Noticing the lack of writing, Lena giggled at her girlfriend’s perplexed expression as she held an uncapped Crayola marker inches away from the paper.

 

“Love, it’s not supposed to be a formal essay or anythin’.” she explained. “Here, I’ll read what I have so far:

 

_ Hi me!  _

_ Just wondering if things are well, like did you finally get that chameleon and named it Shakira yet? And where do you live rn? Have you been to the states yet? Jesse’s always tells me that it’s really nice, but I think Great Britain still tops! How is he btw, is he finally fuckin’ Genji’s bro, Hanzo?? _ ”

 

Amelie snorted at the last comment and used the palm of her hand to hide her smirk. 

 

“How thoughtful.” she retorted. Lena scooted towards her until she was resting her chin on her shoulder and her chest pressed against her back. Lena almost giggled as Amelie would raise the blue marker, press to the cardstock, and leave a dark blue dot before pulling away again. 

 

“Love.” Lena said softly. She took Amelie’s hand and began writing in messy scrawls. As she wrote, Amelie read the scribbles Lena wrote with her hand.

 

“ _ To my future self, I really hope that you’re happy. And that college went by without a hiccup. How’s life btw? Met anyone new, made any new friends? Did you get that pet tarantula and named it Cauchemar? _ At least, that’s what I think it says. You’re handwriting is a  _ cauchemar, cherie _ .”

 

The brit grinned and let her hand drop the marker and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s abdomen, watching Amelie slowly pick up where Lena left off. As Amelie wrote, Lena let herself indulge in the warmth and the soft, contemplative hums from her girlfriend. She never wanted to let go and she wished tomorrow could be postponed until next year and that Amelie could stay just a little longer and she hoped that Amelie would never forget her and still have time for her. But Lena knew, more than anybody, that no matter what she did, tomorrow would still come and Amelie will still go to University come fall. No one understood it more or harder than Lena.

 

After a contemplative half hour, Amelie finally capped the marker she wrote with and used the end of it to poke Lena’s side. The brunette sat up quickly when it jabbed her abdomen and helped in surprise as Amelie smirked.

 

“Could have thought you fell asleep, c _ herie _ . You were so quiet."

 

Lena smiled, somewhat apprehensively, and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s shoulder, ”Not really, love. Just thinkin’.”

 

Before Amelie could question her, Lena eagerly asked what she wrote, to which the older of the two shrugged.

 

“Mostly just my rambling. I'm not sure what you want out of it but here.” She handed Lena her paper, waiting patiently for Lena to read what she had managed written for the past half hour. For the sake of Lena, Amelie had written most of it in English.

 

_ University is just ‘around the corner’ but it doesn't mean the pressure lets itself up. From friends. From my family, from my parents. From my teachers. From myself. Especially from myself. _

 

Lena glanced up at Amelie expecting some visage of weakness but her jaw was still set taut and her eyes showing no sign of shame or lack of pride in what she wrote. She continued.

 

_ I want a beautiful future and a job that pays well. But when I think of all that, all of that as a reason to work hard, then I wonder ‘who?’. ‘For myself’ was the answer to ‘who’ for as long as I can remember.  _

 

_ Then when I graduated from middle school and moved into high school, I met the most obnoxious imbecile I've ever had the privilege of meeting. _

 

At this, Lena burst into a contagious fit of giggles. Amelie smiled knowingly to herself.

 

“Oh fuck, love. I hope I wasn't that intolerable, was I?”

 

“Oh you were, Lena. As intolerable as they get.”

 

Lena pouted but when her girlfriend leaned in to kiss it away, her cheeks flushed red.

 

“But”, Amelie said softly, pressing another kiss against her lips,”You were and are as stubborn as they come.”

 

The brunette grinned before looking back down at the letter.

 

_ She would greet me everyday; every morning she'd say hello and ask what I've had for breakfast. If, on the rare occasion, I said no, she would no doubt produce half a muffin from nowhere and offer it to me. At lunch, she would come and sit with me, despite being teased by her friends and peers, either to talk with me in that annoying, bubbly voice or just offer some peaceful, quiet company. By the afternoon, she would walk home with me, despite it being the opposite way from her own home. Rain or shine, Lena would always be by my side. _

 

_ So, to the me 5 years from now, my hope is that you'd do the same for Lena.  _

 

Lena squinted at the paper, partially because she was hoping that if she continued, she'd read something that would make her cry out of pure joy, but partially because she was afraid to go on, to read something that gnawed constantly at the back of her mind.

 

_ My hope is that everyday, you still feel the same about her as you did the first day you met her. _

 

“Amelie…” Lena said weakly.

 

_ My hope is that behind all the ambiguities in life and college, Lena is still a solid, permanent figure in your future. As obnoxious as she can be, I love her. And whatever sort of stupid thing she pulls herself into, there's nothing that could possibly stop me from being by her side to go through it, no matter how difficult.  _

 

“Cherie, don't tell me you're crying.” Amelie teased lightly when she heard the Brit sniffle when she finished the letter. She moved closer to her and wrapped her arms around her. “You poor thing.”

 

Lena leaned into her touch and smiled weakly.

 

“Sorry love, it's just...” the brunette paused, struggling to find the right words. “I forget you're part of this relationship too, y'know.”

 

She pressed kisses to the top of her head and hummed softly.

 

“I mean it though. Even when I'm in school, I'll do my best to make some time for you.” Amelie promised.

 

“Oi, don't make promises you can't keep.” Lena warned, but in a gentle tone.

 

Amelie wrapped her pinky around Lena’s, a silly gesture but she knew it meant the same as a wedding proposal to her.

 

“I promise you that I will always love you, now and until I die.”

 

As she spoke, Amelie felt the weight of the world settle around her shoulders, but when Lena suddenly laughed and kissed her, she felt like her heart flew out straight from her chest. As she pressed their lips together, Amelie felt like she was falling in love all over again. Lena moved to wrap her arms around her and Amelie felt the familiar cheerful twist in her gut and the hard pounding chest. Amelie yearned for moments like these, and hoped that Lena would never let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> If I wrote up some LiS stuff, would anyone read it?


End file.
